


Kitty Kitty

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Light BDSM?, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thran get the weekend together without the kids....what will they get up too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicalmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmagic/gifts).



> This is part of the Barduil Gift Exchange and for magicalmagic. I hope you enjoy it. And while not excactly what you requested, I just couldn't resist going there with Thran!

Bard cursed at the slow traffic for the hundredth time. Why? Why did it seem that when he was in a hurry that traffic seemed to take forever to get through? Somewhere, somehow, the stars had aligned to grant himself and his husband; Thran, a weekend off. Even more amazing; one with no children! Bard loved their children but having four children took much of their time and energy.

This weekend Bard had planned to indulge with his husband to the full extent that they were able and willing to do so. Bard could hardly believe it when his boss told him on Monday morning that he wasn’t needed on the weekend. His eldest; Sigrid, was already slated to be out of the house, competing at a math/science event in the city. As they had chaperoned the last school outing they were off the hook there. 

Tuesday had Legolas asking them if he could go camping with his friends Aragorn and Gimli for that same weekend. Both had said yes. They had started to feel giddy; with only two children in the house it would almost feel empty! When Bain had begged them at dinner on Wednesday night to be allowed spend the weekend with his friend there was no resistance. Bard had felt a bit guilty about wanting his children out of the house but only for a moment. When Thran eyes had met his, the desire that sparkled there made him wonder if it would be bad form to call his mother and beg her to take Tilda. 

Bard had to look out the window on Thursday morning to see if in fact pigs were flying. His mother was on the phone seeing if she could “steal” the children for a weekend with grandma and grandpa. When she found out that it would be just Tilda, she was thrilled that they would get their youngest grandchild and in her words; “get to spoiler her to death.” Bard had a hard time not crowing in happiness, instead he had calmly asked if he needed to drop her off or would they pick her up. It was arranged that Grandma and Grandpa would pick her up after school on Friday. His mother’s parting words with him were tinged in mock sadness, “Whatever are you and Thranduil going to do in that big empty house?” Bard had a few things in mind, none of them appropriate to express to his mother. 

Bard wouldn’t change a thing in their lives, they were happy but he would be the first to admit that he missed their days of dating. Back when they were able to indulge in their attraction without having to keep it down. When parents and friends would babysit so that they could explore the possibilities of what could be. And what it had become was summer lovers, a winter proposal, and then an autumn wedding the next year. Bard smiled remembering their wedding, how handsome Thran looked as he came down the aisle with Legolas. His own children smiling, happy that they were becoming a family and that their Da was happy again. 

He was happy, more than he had ever hoped to be after the death of his wife. She had been the light of his life and that he had found that light again? Bard sighed, he wasn’t sure how he had been so lucky in meeting Thran, or for that matter that the beautiful man had been willing to date and then marry him. Not that Bard questioned it too hard. He just thanked whatever powers that be that Thran loved him as much as Bard loved him. And they were well matched, both passionate with each other but also devoted to their children. Bard couldn’t wish for a better mate and partner. Except, maybe, the wish to be able to indulge in passions that were best left to when they were alone and without the fear of scarring their children for life. Bard sighed, that was parenthood! The needs of the children came often before the desires of spouses. But not this weekend, this weekend well….Bard snorted and shifted at the sudden surge of desire that struck him. Bard hummed with delight at the thought of what he wanted to do to Thran. A horn honked, bring Bard back to earth and away from thoughts of those heavenly legs wrapped about his shoulders and his beautiful mate’s very vocal cries of release.

And here he was stuck in traffic that was hell bent on keeping him from reaching his husband in a timely manner. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He had sent Thran a text telling him he was on his way when he had left the grocery store. Bard had picked up the ingredients to fix Thran his favorite dinner along with some extra ingredients to indulge in later. Ever the romantic, he had also picked up Thran’s favorite flowers and champagne. Bard felt like he was back in those heady first days of dating and wooing. He could hardly wait to get home.

A small meep greeted him from down the hall from little Puss. She was a recent addition whom they had adopted and had let Tilda name. She daintily made her way towards him to wind around his feet. Bard was certain that she would be the death of him. She loved to be underfoot, especially his! He was not a cat person but he had become one. When they had met, Thran already had two, MeiMei and Moogi. It had become three with Mr. Flibbles, a stray that had taken to Bard and no one else. Bard had come to love the cranky creature. Puss was their fourth and final! Bard had put his foot down on with her, no more! He knew it was only a token threat and everyone knew it.

He made it to the kitchen and called out again, still no reply. He knew Thran was home, as he had parked next to him. Maybe Thran was just waiting for him up stairs? He smiled at that thought. He put the groceries on the counter, tossed his keys and phone into the bowl on the kitchen island. He then hurried upstairs to their bedroom. Again a disappointment. No Thran splayed out on their bed waiting to be ravished! Bard huffed. He went into their walk-in closet to hang up his coat. He heard a tinkle of a cat bell down the hall. MeiMei. She was the only cat that wore a bell and Thran’s special girl. She followed him everywhere.

“Thran?” He called out. It was not unusual for him to be in his office, typing away madly with earbuds in place, so absorbed in what he was working on that he lost all track of time. Bard opened Thran’s office, empty! Where the hell was he? Bard frowned. A chime on his phone downstairs sent him back to the kitchen and a text from Thran.

“Saw that your home! Sorry babe, Eowyn had a baking emergency and we kind of lost track of the time, I’ll be home soon, love ya!” Eowyn and her husband Faramir lived across the street. When Thran and Eowyn first their shared love cooking and baking, had them instant friends. That they also loved to garden and gossip about the other neighbors made them BFF’s. Bard snorted at the text.

Sure there was baking emergency! More likely a wine and gossip emergency. Bard shook his head, he was a bit miffed that Thran wasn’t home to get their weekend started,but then again, he could get a start on the treats while Thran finished up. Bard smiled. This was even better. Thran would come home in fine form after spending time with his “girlfriend’. Thran would be ready for some fun with his husband. Bard chuckled and began to put away the groceries. He was more then willing to fulfill whatever whims Thran wanted to indulge in tonight, along with his own.

He grabbed an ice bucket and got the champagne into it, then the flowers into Thran’s favorite crystal vase. Bard found a serving tray to put both on. Bard paused. Maybe the small crystal votive holders would be a nice touch? Bard went into the living room to retrieve them, a gift he had given Thran. Again he heard the tinkling of MeiMei’s bell as she moved downstairs. Bard glanced around but didn’t see the little Siamese cat. She was being unusually shy tonight. Bard made kissy noises but when she didn’t come out he shrugged. Normally he would wait to greet her but tonight. The only one that mattered was her master and his husband and lover. Bard wanted everything to be perfect when Thran came home. Bard went back to the kitchen and placed them on tray. He scattered a few rose petals about the tray. Thran was the more artistic of them but Bard thought it looked rather lovely, it would be nicer once he lite the candles. Bard smiled and rubbed his hands, now for the berries and whipping cream! He figured they could start with dessert and then see if they wanted the filet mignon and crab cakes. Yes, he had splurged but Thran was worth it. Bard smiled, he knew that Thran would want them. Thran’s appetite for food matched his appetite for carnal pleasures, both of them which were substantial. And Bard knew what Thran loved best. 

He hummed as he pulled out raspberries, strawberries and blackberries, all of Thran’s fave’s. Bard looked forward to crushing those ripe berries against Thran’s eager lips and other, more, tender areas. He inhaled deeply at that thought. He had cheated with the canned whipping cream but it was easier and more fun! Bard grinned at the thought of where and what was going to get covered in that sweet cream. Bard popped a berry in his mouth and chuckled. Tonight was going to be messy, but oh so worth it!

Bard heard MeiMei’s bell sound behind him on the kitchen island, he turned to shoo her off and jumped, giving a startled exclamation of “Fucking hell!” Then his eyes widened and his shock was replaced with a smile at the sight before him. He exhaled and with considerable heat said, “Fuck me!”

Thran raised a dark brow, a smirk playing on his pink lips, said “I intend too!” He leaned over, resting his elbows on the counter; catching his lower lip with his teeth and slowly swayed his slim hips back and forth, watching Bard thru thick lashes.

Bard gave a throaty chuckle. His surprise was quickly replaced with excitement. His eyes roamed over what Thran was wearing, or should he say, not wearing. Thran’s long blonde was loose and cascaded over his shoulders and a head band with black cat ears. He wore only a black lacy g-sting which seemed to have a tail on it? Thran let his tongue slid out to lick his bottom lip, gripping it with his teeth as Bard’s eyes met his. Thran sported a black leather collar that had a small bell attached, not unlike MeiMei’s. Thran ran a black leather leash through his hands.

“Kitty wants to play.” Thran purred, smile sly as he slowly stood up, stretching his long frame so Bard could see him fully. Bard gulped. Thran’s body was the perfect, slim but defined: a swimmers body. And like a swimmer, hairless. Bard loved running his tongue over that smooth body. Thran hummed as he wound the leash around his wrist, sliding his hand up his chest to the collar, flicking at the bell to get it to tinkle. “Kitty’s been naughty.” 

“You cheeky bastard,” Bard growled at him. “That was you?” Thran nodded. Bard shook his head and laughed. For all his height and long limbs, Thran could move with grace and silence when he wanted too.

Bard rounded the island to gather his tall lover into his arms, their mouths crashing together in a wet, sloppy kiss. Thran hooked a leg around Bard’s hip, grinding against him. Thran broke the kiss, biting Bard’s lower lip, pulling on it gently before releasing it. Bard’s hands squeezed and kneaded Thran’s tight ass, tugging on the tail. Thran let his head fall back as Bard kissed his neck and then nuzzled his ear.

“I thing Kitty needs to be punished.” Bard whispered into Thran’s ear. Thran moaned as Bard nibbled his lobe. Bard’s hand slid up Thran’s back to grip the back of his neck and pulling at the collar, causing it to jingle. Thran hummed in delight. Bard ran his nose along Thran’s jawline and then his lips and then to touch noses. Bard kissed him and leaned back to gaze at him, Thran’s lips parted and moist. Thran opened his eyes and pouted at the loss of Bard’s lips.

“Hmmm, how should I punish Kitty?” Bard said as he stroked Thran’s bare side. Thran continued to shift side to side, rubbing their groins together. Bard’s breath caught at the delightful friction this caused. Thran smiled and draped his forearms over Bard’s shoulders, running his fingers through Bard’s unruly hair, rubbing the longish strands. “Maybe I should put Kitty outside….” Bard drawled and winced as Thran tugged his hair.

“Kitty has claws and not afraid to use them.” Thran hissed and yanked Bard’s head back, biting his neck. Bard’s hands tighten on Thran’s waist as he pushed him against the kitchen island. Thran slid his hands down to unbutton Bard’s shirt, exposing his chest to his fingers. Thran dragged them over Bard’s pecs, circling his nipples and flicking at them. Bard moaned at the sensation. Thran sucked the hollow of Bard’s shoulder, enjoying the sounds that emitted from him. Thran ran his hand down Bard’s chest to his stomach and then to cup Bard’s bulge and squeezing. Bard groaned and pushed his pelvis up against Thran’s hand. Thran bit Bard’s clavicle and raked his nails across Bard’s ribs. Bard hissed at the scratch Thran delivered. Thran laughed as he slipped out of Bard’s arms, sliding around the kitchen island putting it between them. He leaned in to smell the flowers, his eyes never leaving Bard’s. Bard glanced at the scratches, not deep enough to draw blood but marks were already welling up. Thran smirked and picked up one of the strawberries, his pink tongue toyed with the tip of the berry. Bard gave a shaky laugh, Thran loved to tease. Thran sucked on the berry and then bit into it, licking at his lips.

“If you want something juicy to eat, I’ve got a treat for you.” Bard said. Thran popped the rest of the berry into his mouth and grabbed a raspberry, raised it to his lips and instead, flicked at Bard. It hit his chest with a wet splat. Bard caught the crushed berry as it fell and popped it into his mouth. He sighed, frowning at his smiling husband.

“I think Kitty needs to be taught some manners,” Bard said in mock annoyance, slowly rounding the island, advancing on Thran, who backed away, just as slowly, arms falling to his side, rotating his right hand, letting the leash unravel. Bard closed the distance as Thran whipped the leather leash out to snap him on the groin. Bard yelped and lunged at him. Thran laughed and whirled away, dashing down the hall and then up the stairs, cat bell jingling madly. Bard rubbed his groin, glad that Thran hadn’t put too much effort into the strike. It hadn’t actually hit the mark but his cock was aching enough already! Bard didn’t give chase, let Thran wait. He slipped out of his shirt, then his jeans and socks. Down to just his black boxers, Bard tossed the berries into a bowl and grabbed the whipping cream. With tray ready, Bard proceeded to make his way up to their bedroom.

“Here Kitty Kitty,” Bard sing-songed, as he pushed open the door to find Thran kneeling in the center of the bed, the leash attached to the collar, dangled down his stomach to his… Bard’s own cock surged in response when his eyes came to rest on Thran’s cock, the tip peeking over the top of the lacy panties, already leaking. Bard swallowed and put the tray on one of the dressers. Fun with food could wait! Thran lifted his arms and crossed them behind his head, tongue touching his smiling lips, his eyes drifted down to the bulge in Bard’s boxers.

“Mmmm, Master has a BIG toy for Kitty.” Thran purred. “Does Kitty get to play with it or has he been too bad?” Thran pouted. Bard scoffed and kneeled on the bed, moving closer to reach out and grab the leash, pulling on it to lower Thran to his stiff cock. Thran went onto his hands before Bard and looked up at him. Bard gave the leash a couple of tugs, the bell tinkling. 

“Kitty better play with it or Master will be very upset.” Bard said as he stroked Thran’s cheek. Thran closed his eyes, pressing into Bard’s touch. Bard pulse raced as Thran leaned closer to nuzzle at his cock tenting the boxers he still wore. Thran slid his nose up and down, breathing in the musky scent of Bard. He gently bit at the fabric covered head, damp with pre-cum. 

Bard moaned as Thran mouthed at his cock. It felt good but oh, how much better it would feel in that hot mouth. Bard ran his fingers through Thran’s hair knocking the cat ears off. Bard twisted the leash in his hand, pulling Thran up to kiss him, tongue darting in, slipping against Thran’s. Thran’s fingers caught the waist band of the boxer’s, pulling them down and over Bard’s member. He wrapped them around Bard’s shaft, pumping his hand slowly as he sucked Bard’s tongue into his mouth. 

Bard broke the kiss, gasping out, “Fuck Thran, stop teasing me. I don’t think I can last if you keep that up.” 

“I thought that was the whole point!” Thran said chuckling, as he squeezed the tip of Bard’s cock. Bard growled and nipped at Thran’s ear and tugged the leash again. “Hmmm, Master is impatient; lucky for you Kitty loves his cream.” Thran dropped back down, he gripped Bard’s shaft by the base, kissing along the shaft until he reached the head. He swirled his tongue over the head, licking at the fluid that beaded there. Thran inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet tang of Bard. Bard’s hand flexed on the leash and his other fisted into Thran’s hair. 

“Oh fuck Thran.” Bard moaned as Thran engulfed him, taking his cock deep and then lifting off, stroking the shaft as he sucked the head. Thran bobbed his head, mouth wet and hot, sucking and licking. Bard began to slowly thrust his hips, Thran hummed as Bard quickened his pace.

“Thran….” Bard panted, it wouldn’t take long with Thran’s talented mouth working him. Thran let his jaw relax, taking Bard’s cock into his throat. “Oh fuck, fuck, Thran…oh fuck!” Bard’s words tumbling out as he spilled down Thran’s throat. Thran gagged, coughing against the initial spurts, saliva and come dribbling over his chin. He eased back, still pumping and swallowing all that Bard released. Bard sagged back, releasing the leash. Thran gave a few more pulls on Bard’s softening cock before letting go to leaning back, wiping his chin and with a grin, licked his hand clean. 

Bard’s cock twitched at this. Thran smiled, he knew that it wouldn’t take long for Bard to be ready again. Thran lay back against the pillows, legs falling open and trailing his hand down to his member. He eased his hand up and down, twisting his hand at the head. Thran’s breathing increased, shifting his hips as he stroked himself. Bard moved between Thran’s legs, running his hands over Thran’s calves. Thran gasped as Bard’s hard cock pressed against his ass. Bard leaned down to kiss Thran, picking up the leash and tugged it. 

“On your knees, Kitty.” Bard whispered. Thran rolled over and curled his knees under him. Bard gripped his hips hauling him up. Bard caressed Thran’s ass, pushing the tail out of his way, shifting the g-string as well. He pulled the leash taunt, causing Thran to bow his back, head falling forward, hair splaying over the pillows. Thran spread his legs wider to allow Bard more room. Bard fingers slid between his cheeks to rub at his entrance. 

“No…” Thran panted. “No, I want your cock to open me.” Bard paused. He bent and kissed Thran between his shoulder blades. Bard reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube from the drawer. He heard Thran’s huff at this and Bard gave his ass a playful slap. 

“Not without lube!” Bard reprimanded. Thran loved it rough and Bard didn’t mind indulging him but only up to a point. He slicked his cock and rubbed the tip over Thran’s tight hole. Thran inhaled sharply as Bard slowly pushed into him. Bard withdrew and rubbed again. He did this repeatedly, each time going deeper. Thran panted and whimpered, his body trembling, cock aching and dripping. Bard gritted his teeth, struggling to control his entry into Thran. Both were breathing heavy when Bard was finally fully seated in Thran. Thran’s face was flushed; eyes screwed shut, brows furrowed from the intense sensations that surged through him. Bard let go of the leash, he wanted to bring Thran and himself to release together. Bard pulled out and then in, over and over. Thran rocked with him. Bard reached around to pump Thran with one hand while gripping his waist. Thran cried out and pushed himself onto his elbows, rocking forward and back, driving Bard deeper into him. Bard could feel build-up of his orgasm. His pace quickened, his thrusts becoming faster. 

Thran gripped the edge of the bed, his panting ragged as he gasped “Harder, oh fuck, yes …oh baby….oh fuck Bard, yes, yes, yes….!” The last shouted as he came, shooting over Bard’s hand and the sheets. Bard’s own cries following seconds later as he filled Thran. Thran collapsed onto the bed with Bard on top of him, resting his sweaty forehead on Thran’s shoulder. Their breathing calmed. Bard kissed Thran’s shoulder and eased out, Thran whimpered at the loss of his lover. Bard stretched out next to him, lazily tracing patterns on Thran’s back. 

Thran gave a muffled snort, “That tickles!” He batted at Bard’s hand. Bard grinned and just shifted his fingers to draw on Thran’s bottom. Thran rolled onto his side, smiling at Bard. “That was wonderful.” 

Bard nodded, smile smug in the afterglow, feeling relaxed and a bit sleepy. Thran shuffled closer, kissing Bard softly and whispered, “Whatever are we going to do with those berries and cream?...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
